RIIS
by Pun212
Summary: A story of Riis Projects. Reviews are greatly appraictated. I`m a big boy I can handle anything you have to say
1. Default Chapter

****

RIIS

"Imma school yall niggaz on some basic truths. See New York is full of nothing but Hustlas and crooks. Sure you could believe all that bullshit you see on TV bout how New Yorkers are kind and shit. That shit is fake as fuck. See the real story lies between the lines. When the British bought New York from the Indians"

"It was the Dutch Trigga. You mixed up your white folks."

"Thanks X. Now where the fuck was I? Anyways the Dutch bought this island from the Indians for about 20 bucks. See they came here and tried to hustle the Indians. They came away from that deal smiling and acting like they shit don't stink. Now the Indians at first glance seemed like idiots' cause they only sold this island for 20 something bucks. But, this is where the shit gets interesting. The Indians didn't even own this island. See them niggaz scammed the Dutch, just like the Dutch scammed them niggaz,' Deshawn Stevens better known as Trigga, said as he grabbed the blunt from his friend Xavier Hill also known as X. The two men were sitting outside the 819 building in the RIIS Projects in Manhattan's Lower East Side. It was a nice summer day where it wasn't too hot and yet it wasn't too cold. Overhead the Pigeons flew bye as the normal sounds of a heated Basketball game in a nearby court caught the two guy's attention. Grabbing the blunt the two walked over to the crowed court and grabbed a seat on the bleacher.

It was a two on two tournament game that happened every now and then. There were teams from all the various projects all around. The current two teams playing right now were from the RIIS Projects and a crew from Delancy. On the court the game was tied as the DJ of the event played "N.Y. Giants" by Big Pun and MOP. About two minutes after they sat down in walked a group of four men. Trigga and X saw them and got up to meet them. They walked over and gave them a pound.

"What up Dunny" said X. "Yo this my nigga Trigga I was telling you about."

"Is that so?," the first guy asked as he looked over Trigga. Trigga was wearing a red and black Jason Kidd Nets jersey with Black shorts on. He had a black wife beater under it and a black Du-Rag on his head. He finished his outfit off with a matching red and black Nets hat and some black AIs. "Your man told us alot about you. You from Jersey right," he said not asking but in a commanding tone.

"Yeah. The bricks."

"I heard the bitches over there is banging," he said with a smile as he caught the eye of a group of ladies that were passing by. "Now where are my manners? You can call me Cyke," he said as he pointed out the other three guys he walked with. "That brunt ass nigga over there is named Sean," he said as he pointed a deep dark muscular man. "My partner over here is named Carmello," he said as he pointed to a Puerto Rican. "And this nigga over here is called Bo;" he said pointing to a short thick guy.

"Cyke from the X-Men," Trigga said as he gave everybody a pound.

"Yeah. I love those comics. I got boxes full of them things over at the crib."

"I gotta show you my collection one of these days," Trigga said as they all walked over to see the game.

"Yo X. Pass the blunt nigga," Bo said as he opened his 40. Meanwhile Carmello went over to talk to a Black girl as the game went on.

"So Trig. X tells me you out to make some money," Cyke said as he went straight to the point. "Now Imma be straight up with you nigga. First I don't know who the fuck you is and secondly theres plenty of money back in Jersey so what the fuck you doing in my hood?"

"I`m out here cause this is where the real moneys at. I want fucking monopoly money. Out in Jersey ain`t no money unless you wanna fuck with them soprano ass crime families and they don't like niggaz like me. Secondly Trig tells me that I want some money I gotta go see you, cause you gots shit on lock. I only fucks with Winners."

"Aight. I gots to bounce. I got someplace I need to be. Meet me at the crib later at about 8 and we can break bread. Meanwhile," he said as he waved to a girl. "Her name is Brandy. Imma let her show you the sights," he said as Brandy walked up.

Trigga grabbed her hand and gently kissed the top of her knuckles as she stood and blushed.

"My name is Trigga" he said as he walked her over to the a bench and looked her over. She was about 5`4. She had nice black hair and dark skin. Her figure was shaped like an hourglass. Her jeans looked painted on as she sat down and her breasts were perfect.

"Why do they call you Trigga," she asked as she smiled. Her voice was soft and seductive and he had to will himself not to get lost in her deep brown eyes.

"Well when I younger my boy Andrew managed to cop a couple of paintball guns. So me, my boy and some other niggaz decided to have a paintball fight. We was running in-between cars and shit. So me and Andrew was on the same team. We got trapped in an alley. There was no way out and we was hiding behind a dumpster. We know we couldn't stay there forever so I came up with a plan. I told him to count to three and them to stand up and shoot using the dumpster for cover. I then jumped out in the open and started firing. I keep firing until I ran outta ammo. Now all three of his guys didn't expect that so they froze for a second. Three finally came and then Andrew popped up and started firing. We won. After that he called me Trigga Happy cause he said I was like Scarface shooting at them niggaz. After Andrew got killed I cut the Happy part out cause I wasn't happy anymore," he said as they sat and talked.

A block away Cyke pulled out his cell phone and talked as he walked with X. 

"It's me Cyke," he said as he talked into the phone. "Is my order ready," he said as he waited for a taxi to drive by. "Good. I'll pick it up tomorrow. One," he said as he hung up.

"So X, tell me bout your boy."

"Well he was my Cousin's best friend. We met at his funeral. Hes from Jersey and you know them Jersey niggaz is loyal as hell. He moved out here cause he got beef with some crime family. He don't like to talk about it but he shot a fair one with them. He killed about two of them and took a bullet in his shoulder through his stomach and his chest. I helped rush him to the hospital. He tells me that he got a bounty on his head and he wants to get some money to pay it off."

"Do you trust him X.'

"Hell, fucking yeah. That nigga family to me. Thats why I told you bout him."

"Cool. You do know Imma have to test him out first before I let that nigga join up with us."

"Yeah. I ain`t tell him about that part. Look I gotta bounce. I'll catch you tomorrow."

"One," Cyke said as he gave X a pound.

"So Trigga," Brandy said as she walked into the Building. "This right here is the final part of out grand tour," she said. Trigga wasn't paying attention as he had his eyes glued to her ass and she knew it. For as long as she could remember Brandy always had a power over men. She was able to get them to do what ever she wanted. That was the reason that Cyke had her give Trigga the grand tour. They got in the elevator and talked. One floor up the car got crowed so Brandy moved in close to Trigga. Her ass was pressed against him and she had him right where she wanted him. She wiggled her ass a little against his crotch and he responded by running his hands across her legs. After a ride that seemed like it took forever the car stopped and they got off. Brandy opened the door and Trigga grabbed her and kissed her hard. He ripped her shirt off and they broke the kiss as he pulled his Kidd jersey off and threw it on the TV. They got to the Bedroom where he laid her on the bed and peeled her pants off. He ran his hands up her legs and started to go to work on her thighs as he kicked the door shut. 

Pat Dorian has walked the same beat for over five years. He starts his day off with coffee from a Bodega on Houston. He is there to help make the police seem friendly. He does this in a number of different ways. If there is a fight on the street he`ll make sure it doesn't get too out of hand. He learned early on that its not a good idea to step into the middle of a fight. So he sits and watches. He acts like a referee. He makes sure that the fight stays one on one and that nobody pulls out a weapon. He also makes sure that nobody gets seriously hurt by stopping a fight after somebody is knocked down. Today he helped settle a minor case of road rage brought on by a fender bender. Everybody walked away from it more or less happy.

As officer Dorian walked down the street a young girl came up to him asking for help. He followed her into an alley where he was jumped by three guys. He was knocked out and then dragged into a waiting car. Before the car pulled off the little girl got a hundred dollar bill and she ran off happy.

"So baby," Brandy purred as she poured out some Barcardi. "I gotta take a shower and clean up. Your welcome to join," she said as he grabbed the cup and watched her walk off. She left the door open and he heard the water start to run. He finished the cup and walked in. He gave her a long kiss as he told her goodbye and walked out. The ride down in the elevator was boring and he went over to the address Cyke gave him. Twenty minutes later he was outside the door. Cyke was waiting on a bench for him and they walked inside his house. Cyke pulled out some more Barcardi and they drank up and ate together.

"So Trig. Now that we finished eating lets get onto business. I`ve heard nothing but good things about you from X. All you gotta do is show me your loyal and then we can get some money."

"Aight," Trigga said as Cyke lead him to a room in the back.

"Ok Pana, here is a pop quiz," he said as he opened the door. Inside was officer Dorian. He was tied to a chair butt naked. His chair was in the middle of an empty room and on the floor were plastic tarps. Cyke pulled out a gun and handed it to Trigga. 

"Lets see if you live up to you name," Cyke said as Trigga cocked back the gun and aimed. He fired straight at Dorian's chest. Blood exploded from the hole as his body fell back onto the floor. Trigga rushed over to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What the fuck is you doing."

"Imma school you on to something," Trigga said as he placed his hand onto Dorian's rib cage. "Ancient African tribes believed that if you look into your enemies face when they are dying you can see the soul leave the body. If you are right above him as I am now, you can catch his soul and gain his strength and add it to your own, and right now I feel strong as fuck," he said as Dorian's eyes glazed over.

To Be Continued 


	2. Chap 2

****

RIIS

"That's a load of bullshit," Cyke said. "Ain`t no way you can catch a soul. Anyway let me go dispose of his body," Cyke said as he pulled out a cell phone.

"Wait! I got this," Trigga said as he pulled off his jersey. "Hold this I don't wanna get blood on it. It's hard to get off."

"Go take the maintenance elevator," Cyke said as he tossed him a pair of keys. "It stops down at the basement and leads out to the back of this building. Dump him in the black Dumpster down there. In a week or so he should wash up in Jersey."

While Cyke was talking Trigga was bending down to pick up Dorian's body. He stood up and had him draped over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Cyke ran in front of him and held the door open for him as Trigga walked out of the apartment and went to the elevator. Cyke closed the door and pressed the speed dial on his cell phone.

"Brandy its me," Cyke said. 

"Hi baby," she replied with her usual seductive catlike purr.

"He did it."

"Ok. So why are you calling me?"

"Something about it looks weird. Usually when you wanna kill a nigga you shoot him in the head. Trig shot the cop in the belly."

"Maybe he wanted the cop to die slowly," Brandy said.

"Maybe. Right now he's going downstairs to dispose of the body. When he was with you did you notice anything about him?"

"Well he's better with his tongue then you ever were," Brandy said. "I checked his pants when he cleaned up after we fucked. He didn't have a badge or nothing. I even checked his ID. It looked all legit."

"When he leaves I`m gonna call up Shaun and see if he can do some digging on the computers about Trig. Keep an eye on him for me Brandy."

"I'll do more then just keep an eye on him," Brandy said as she hung up. Cyke put the phone away and then walked to the door as he heard knocking. Trigga walked in and went to the bathroom to wash some blood off his hands and shoulders.

"Hey Trig. While you were gone Brandy called."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She wanted me to tell you to swing by the crib;" Cyke said as Trigga grabbed his shirt and gave him a pound. Trigga put his shirt back on and walked out as Cyke locked the door behind him.

It was very cloudy the next day as Cyke parked his car at the South Street Seaport. He walked briskly over to a ship that just docked and was met by a tall guy with a well-kept beard. The two shock hands as the Captain pulled out a clipboard.

"Well Cyke everything's in order. We almost ran into a coast guard cutter but we just found out they were running a drill."

"Good. Go unload this shit at the warehouses. I gots some trucks waiting for you," Cyke said as he grabbed the clipboard and went back to his car. He pulled out and five minutes later was gone. As he was driving the cell phone rang and he pressed the button on his hands free speaker system. Brandy's voice came in loud and clear over the car radio.

"Cyke he just left. He seemed to be in a hurry when he was leaving. Almost like he was running late. He also called me Cris last night when he came back from your crib."

"Cris?" Cyke said as he stopped at a red light. "Did you ask him about that?"

"No. I ignored it. Besides what we were doing took his mind off of that really fast. How did the delivery go?"

"The Captain said the shipment went perfectly. I want you to take Carmello and Bo and swing by China Town later. Make sure they understand whose in charge down there. Right now don't tell Trig about it. Imma go back and talk to X. Maybe he knows who this "Cris" is."

"I really hope Cris isn't Christopher," Brandy said. "It would be a waste of some good a man. Bye Cyke"

Cyke turned off the hands free system and switched lanes. A block later a cab cut him off and Cyke banged the horn. Ten minutes later Cyke parked in front of X`s building and jogged quickly as a middle aged woman held the door open for him. After an uneventful ride in the elevator Cyke started banging on the door of the apartment belonging to X.

"Hold up," X said as he started fumbling with the chain lock. He opened the door and Cyke walked in.

"What up Pana," X said as he finished tying the band around his sweat pants.

"Business," Cyke replied as X went into a back room. He woke up a pretty Latina and proceeded to quickly usher her out the door as she argued. He kicked her out and threw a pair of shoes out the door as he put in the deadbolt and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Give me a second. I need to help clear my head and she makes a great coffee," he said as he took a drink. 

"Your boy Trig passed the test."

"Cool," he said as he looked at Cyke with bloodshot eyes.

"Whose Cris?"

"Why?"

"Because Ms. Brandy wants to know, and we all know that when she wants something ain`t nobody happy till she gets it.

"Its Krystal and she is Trig`s on and off girl."

"Right now it looks more like off if he was with Brandy. What else can you tell me about Trig," Cyke said as X started talking,

Four blocks away a glass bottle filled with orange juice flew through the air. It narrowly missed its target and exploded into a million pieces as it hit the wall.

"Where the fuck was you last night Deshawn?" Krystal screamed as Trigga wiped some juice off his shirt. "I sure as hell know your punk ass wasn't here last night so where the fuck was you?"

Trigga grabbed a glass off the table before she had a chance to grab it. "I was busy. Business matters."

"Business. You had better be working for Donald Fucking Trump if you except me to buy that business bullshit."

"Look Ma," he said as he grabbed her and slowly pushed her hair back. He looked her straight in the eyes and said. "I`m sorry. I was over at Cyke`s. I`m in. He's doing big things and I wanna get in on this," he said as he softly kissed her.

"Don`t you be kissing me like that," she said softly. "You know what that does to me;" she said and kissed him back.

Over in China Town Brandy stepped into a small electronics store grabbed a copy of the new Dru Hill cd off the rack. She stepped to the counter and a teenaged girl rang up the CD.

"That's twelve bucks," she said.

"Can I see your father?" Brandy asked as the girl looked up.

"He's busy," she said a little nervously.

"Tell him its Brandy."

The girl called out to her father and he stepped out of a back room. He took a look at Brandy and then told his daughter to go to the back and finish inventory.

"She's very beautiful," Brandy said as soon as she was out of hearing range.

"Yes she is. Now what can I do for you?"

"I just wanna tell you that the items you ordered will be arriving here tomorrow."

"Thank you," he said.

"Now that you are going to have a huge advantage over your competitors I just want to remind you to remember who your friends our," Brandy said as she took the security seal off the CD and walked out.

"I hope you know what your doing Trig," Krystal said. "Don`t get into deep with this one. These guys are major league."

Just then the phone rang and Krystal reached over. She picked it up and the handed it over to Trigga.

"Its Trig. Who this," he said as Krystal went into another room and went to the phone. She made sure the phone was on mute and picked it up.

"Its Cyke. There's a release party for Ja Rule's new CD tonight. I was gonna go with somebody else but he just got locked up. Wanna come?"

"I hate Stuart Little," Trig said as he referred to a nickname that 50 Cent gave Ja Rule.

"I hate him too. We ain`t there to party. This business. Ja and Irv is helping to pay off a loan I provided. We go in get the paper, scoop up a couple of chicks and bounce."

"Aight I`m in."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at the crib at nine. The club we going to has a dress code so come in with some jeans and tims. We gotta show them bitches whose in charge.

"Aight. One," Trig said as he hung up. In the next room Krystal came out.

"I happen to like Ja Rule," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't and when we get a female President your opinion would matter more," he said with a big smile.

"Try not to fuck up tonight," she said as he started to change.

"Be careful. I gotta bounce, he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"You gonna see X?"

"No. Brandy is expecting me."

"What does she have that I DON`T?" Krystal asked as she grabbed a hat.

"She likes to shallow," he said as he kissed her again and walked out.


End file.
